


Would you have chosen me?

by New_day



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Intimacy, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_day/pseuds/New_day
Summary: “Would you have chosen me anyway, Will? If I had managed to tame the monster, would you be with me now? If I were just a man, like everyone else, without the darkness inside me that speaks to your own?”





	Would you have chosen me?

“What was she like, Hannibal?” Will asks. He is lying in Hannibal's arms, his head on Hannibal's chest. “Your sister, Mischa? What was she like?”

When Hannibal answers, his voice is tender, and even without looking at him, Will knows that Hannibal is smiling.

“Beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful. When she laughed, everybody couldn't help but join in. When she was sad, everybody felt the urge to comfort her. She had this effect on people, it was quite astonishing. You would have liked her, Will.”

Will nuzzles his cheek against Hannibal's chest, caressing him softly. “Yes, I'm sure I would have. Do you sometimes wonder, Hannibal-” Will pauses and looks up at Hannibal, “what would have become of you if – if she were still alive?”

After being silent for a moment, Hannibal answers: “No. What good would that do? There's no way of knowing what would have happened. I assume I would have been the same man I am now in many aspects and quite a different one in many others.”

“Do you think- do you think you would be- the same kind of monster you are now if Mischa were still alive?”

Hannibal chuckles, not offended by being called a monster. “Like I said, there is no way of knowing that, Will. Although my sister's death undoubtedly affected and shaped me, like many other occurrences in my life, there has always been a part of me that was monstrous, as long as I can remember. Mischa's death and the events that led to it certainly nourished this part and caused it to grow, but I can't say whether I would have managed to muzzle the monster completely, even if my sister hadn't died. I presume that I would have tried to, for her sake.” He looks Will in the eye. 

“Would you have chosen me anyway, Will? If I had managed to tame the monster, would you be with me now? If I were just a man, like everyone else, without the darkness inside me that speaks to your own?”

Will contemplates this for a moment. He closes his eyes. He feels the beating of Hannibal's heart, feels Hannibal's chest hair against his cheek, smells Hannibal's aftershave and his sweat. 

“Yes, I would. I love every part of you, including the monster, but I fell in love with the man. Whether you let your monster run free, whether you tame it or even manage to kill it- I will always be by your side, in every universe, under all circumstances.”

Hannibal breathes deeply. Will knows he is overwhelmed by his answer. Although Hannibal knows Will loves him, Will seldom puts this into words, let alone in such an elaborate way.

“I'm glad that's how you feel, Will. And you know that every part of me -the monster, the man, the boy who mourns his sister- loves you and always will, every day, forever.”

The last words stir up a memory, a memory of another time and place, a few years and a lifetime ago. A memory of a reunion, of happiness and longing, forgiveness and pain. Will smiles. “Yes,” he says softly, stroking Hannibal's chest, “Yes, Hannibal, I know they will.”


End file.
